


Vanilla & Chocolate

by incurableinsanity



Series: Winterhawk Shorts [11]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Ice Cream, M/M, Winterhawk Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-24
Updated: 2015-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-23 04:32:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4863266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incurableinsanity/pseuds/incurableinsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky loves ice cream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanilla & Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Winterhawk Week Day 4: Cold
> 
> Also available on [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/post/129773479894/vanilla-chocolate)

Bucky loves ice cream.

It comes in so many flavors nowadays, and he likes everything from the simple to the complicated. Clint likes using the ice cream for root beer floats, and tasting the ice cream on Bucky’s tongue.

“What do you have today?” Bucky glances up at Clint, who’s just coming back from a run with Natasha.

“Vanilla,” He says, and Clint shoots up his eyebrows.

“Simple today?” Clint comes over to the couch, sweaty and gross, but he still drops himself down onto Bucky’s lap. Bucky lifts the bowl just in time to keep him from knocking it out of his hands.

“Ew, go shower,” Bucky scrunches up his nose.

“Hang on, I’m cooling off,” Clint says and leans forward to kiss Bucky. He laughs into the kiss, knowing his mouth will be cold.

“Vanilla tastes boring,” Clint tells him when he pulls back, petulant. Bucky mock-scowls.

“It’s a classic flavor, shut up." Clint makes a face, so Bucky adds, "I bought Rocky Road, too. Go shower and we can try that one next.” Clint grins and bolts off the couch to jump into the shower.

Bucky heads into the kitchen, pulling open the freezer. He’s got three more new flavors for Clint to try.

Thankfully, Clint doesn’t take long in the shower.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on [tumblr](http://torii-storii.tumblr.com/)


End file.
